


Paging Dr. Fischbach

by Markiplierfan123



Series: Reader Stories [22]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Cardiophilia, Doctor/Patient, F/M, Heartbeat Kink, Hospitals, Playing Doctor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-17 04:25:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16967631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Markiplierfan123/pseuds/Markiplierfan123
Summary: You take the job as a Cardiologist and meet the new doctor in charge. you both have a loving secret that brings you closer than you can ever imagine





	Paging Dr. Fischbach

Mark Fischbach is a cardiologist at the local hospital in LA and he is on one long shift. There is a new intern coming in and he has accepted to train her. Her name is Y/N L/N and she is just starting out her first year at LAMC (Los Angeles Medical Center). You arrive and head into the workers station and get into your uniform and walk out where Mark is waiting for you. 

“Hello you must be Y/N?” You turned around and just stared at awe at the man in front of you, you snapped out of your daze “yes, you must be Dr. Fischbach?” Oh, yes but you can call me Mark.” As he puts out his hand to shake yours. “Okay, Mark” as you smile and shake his hand. “So, I’ll be teaching you today, so what I thought as its a slow day here in the hospital I’ll give you a little tour.” “Okay” you say and you sign in and Mark starts the tour. 

You first go to the main entrance where people come in for daily check ups and then you go to the front counter. “This is our head nurse Amy.” “Hi, nice to meet you, glad to have you here on our staff.” “Thank you Amy” as you smile. Next you go to the senior ward where fifty and older come in for checkups and daily routines of taking care of seniors that are staying in the senior area. 

Mark takes you to your ward where you and Mark will be working together, Mark works in the cardiologist ward. Mark has loved to save lives since he was a little kid he has been in love with the human heart and the sound of a heartbeat. So he became a cardiologist surgeon. It was time to clock out and you were in the workers station putting stuff away in your locker. You headed back out and saw Mark. “Hey, I have a question for you.” “Yes, Mark?” “Would you like to go out for dinner sometime?” You look at him “jumping the gun are we Mark?” Mark snickers “I could just feel you staring at me all day so I figured we should talk more or I wouldn’t be asking you out.” 

You look at him “sure Mark I’d love to.” “Great, how about this Saturday, I’m off.” You look at your calendar “I’m off to, so that works out perfectly.” “Great, I’ll pick you up at six.” “Okay” you say and tells Mark goodnight as you walk out of the hospital and head home. 

We fast-forward to Saturday. It was five and you were getting ready to go on your dinner date with Mark, you hop into the shower and get freshened up and an hour goes by and it's already six. You doorbell rings and you get it and its Mark. “Hi Y/N, ready to go?” “Yes, let’s go.” You head out to dinner and have a wonderful time and a round of drinks except Mark he can’t drink so you just have one or two and Mark has a soda. 

You head back to Mark’s place and you can’t hold it in any longer, you must let it out. You head inside and sit on the couch. “Mark, I have a confession to make, I became a cardiologist because I have a heartbeat fetish.” Mark just stares at you and takes your hand and places it on his chest. You just sigh “Mark you don’t know what that does to me” as you start to feel him up and kiss him. 

Mark whispers into your ear “you don’t have to hide it, I have a heartbeat fetish also.” You gasped and moans in pleasure while kissing him deeply. Mark scoops you up and carries you to his bedroom and lies you onto the bed. Mark tells you to close your eyes. You oblige and Mark opens his closet and gets into his work uniform. “Can I open my eyes yet?” “Not yet love.” Mark grabs his stethoscope and he wheels out an EKG machine. Mark walks over to you and puts the stereoscope into your ears and puts the chest piece onto his chest and you just sigh while listening to Mark’s heartbeat. 

You start to play with yourself as Mark’s heartbeat is turning you on. Mark tells you to open your eyes and you do and Mark removes the stethoscope from your ears. You see the EKG by the bed and smile. “So Y/N would you like to be my doctor, I feel I need a checkup” as he winks. You just melt at his wink and put the stethoscope around your neck and strip of your clothes and now standing nude in front of Mark. 

Mark can’t keep his cool and latches onto your neck right on your pulse point and starts licking it with his tongue . “Now time for your test, what have you learned so far about being a sexy heart doctor, why don’t you tell me what you are going to do” Mark said. “Okay Dr. Fischbach first you need to be naked for this exam.” You start to undress Mark, first taking off his shirt and then you bend down and unbuttons Mark’s jeans with your teeth. 

Now Mark is standing naked in front of you, you take his hands and leads him to the bed. You lie Mark down “so now second thing we do for sexy doctor checkup is to take your pulse, knowing my luck it's probably racing right now.” You take two fingers and put them onto Mark’s neck you feel his pulse racing under your fingertips and you just sigh. You grab your phone and starts counting Mark’s pulse its at 95 bpm. “Well, your pulse is racing hon” as you growl and you run your fingers down his chest and stop on his dick and start to rub the head. You swear Mark’s pulse rate climbs even higher. 

“Third thing you do for sexy doctor is listen to the heart while playing” you take the stethoscope and put it on and before you put the chest piece on Mark’s chest you slowly slide your hand down his body and grasps his Harding member. Mark gasps out in pleasure and then you put the chest piece onto his chest and hears Mark’s racing heartbeat in your ears. 

Mark starts to rock his hips and takes his hand and teases your neck with one hand and takes his other hand and teases your core. You moan out in pleasure as Mark started to stroke your nub with his fingers. Then for the final thing to do is EKG test during sex. You and Mark stop your actions and you fire up the EKG and puts the electrodes on Mark’s chest and saw that his heart rate was 135 bpm. 

Mark reached into his bedside table and grabbed the lube and handed it to you. You lube him up and the EKG shows Mark’s heartbeat has increased in speed and he is starting to breathe a little heavy. “Calm down love, don’t want you going into cardiac arrest now. As much as I would love to save you, I don’t need that tonight.” Mark took some deep breaths and the EKG showed his heart rate had slowed down to a semi normal beat. You were done lubing Mark up and you pose yourself and started to ride Mark at a slow pace just so his heart rate stayed a normal rate. 

In a matter of minutes you got into it and all through the house you could hear the EKG machine beeping like crazy showing that Mark’s heartbeat was beating like a wild animal being locked up in a zoo cage. With that Mark grabs the sheets and growls out in pleasure and he shoots his load into you and the EKG shows that his heartbeat skipped a few beats. 

You slowly exit him and you are a little shaky but you stand up and turns off the EKG. You remove the electrodes from Mark’s chest and you bend down and take Mark’s pulse one more time and you hold your fingers there counting the beats and watching Mark’s chest as he takes each breath. Mark’s pulse comes to a normal slow beat as she takes off the stethoscope and listen to his heartbeat one last time hearing it calm down to a normal beat of 60 bpm. 

You remove the stethoscope “your checkup is complete Mr. Fischbach, how do you feel now?” I feel good like a million bucks.” “Good” as you kiss him softly. You both get up off the bed and take a shower and then head back into bed. You fall asleep together, you laying your head on Mark’s chest and falling asleep to the soft sound of Mark’s heartbeat. 

The end.


End file.
